1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction systems and methods in general and, more specifically, to a floor system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal building products have become increasingly popular for use in new building construction as an alternative to wood-based building products. For example, metal building products are presently utilized in wall systems and floor systems of residential and commercial buildings. Metal wall systems and floor systems provide many advantages over wood-based products, including a higher strength-to-weight ratio, more consistent quality, and increased useful life.
Despite these advantages, however, existing metal construction systems, and especially floor systems, also suffer from disadvantages. For example, one disadvantage present in existing metal floor systems involves a connection between the joists and the joist rims. In a typical floor system, two opposing joist rims are supported by a support structure, such as a support wall, and the joists extend between the joist rims. The joist rims, thus, interconnect the ends of the joists to create an integral floor structure. In one system, the joist rim is a C-shaped, elongated member having a planar, uninterrupted, inward facing surface. A desired location for each of the joists to be connected to the joist rim is measured and marked on the inward facing surface of the joist rim. A joist connector bracket, or clip angle, is coupled to the joist rim with suitable fasteners, such as screws, for example. Once the clip angles are connected to the joist rim, the ends of the joists may be connected to the clip angle. Although this system provides adequate structural properties, the measuring and connection of the separate clip angles to the joist rim is a time consuming process, which increases the labor costs in assembling the floor system.
An alternative type of metal floor system provides joist rims having a joist connector tab formed from the material of the web of the joist rim. Thus, the joist connector tab is monolithically formed with the joist rim. With such a system, the joists may be connected to the joist rim in the field, without the need to measure and connect the clip angles to the joist rim. Such a system reduces labor costs associated with assembling the floor system.
However, this type of floor system also suffers from several disadvantages. For example, because the joist connector tabs are formed from the web material, a hole is created in the joist rim web as a result of the formation of the connector tab. The hole created weakens the joist rim. The monolithic tab structure also limits the practical dimensions of the joist connector tab because the strength requirements of the joist rim limit the dimensions of the resulting hole in the joist rim web. In addition, the holes in the web of the joist rim remain open, which may result in a reduced ability of the joist rim to abate fire or noise passing through the joist rim. A separate step of covering the holes may reduce or eliminate the cost savings gained by providing the integral joist connector tabs. Furthermore, the size and strength of the joist connector tabs are dependent upon the size and material thickness of the joist rim itself. Accordingly, it may be difficult or impossible to optimize the characteristics of both the joist rim and the joist connector tab.